Mudfur
Tom Created By: Leafwhisker Names: 'Kit: '''Mudkit '''Apprentice: '''Mudpaw '''Warrior: '''Mudclaw Apprenticeships: '''Mentor: '''Unknown '''Apprentice: '''None Appearence Mudfur is a sleek, dark brown, bony tom. His pelt made it easy for him to slink along the moors unnoticed. His pelt now shimmers with starshine and his glisten yellow. Personality Before he became sick, Mudfur was an eager young tom who loved his mother. He didn't have many friends, because he was always with his mom, Treepelt, but he was happy. After he became sick, he was depressed. When he had an attack, he became violent, foaming at the mouth. He was extremley aggressive. History Kithood: Mudkit almost died before he had a chance to live. He managed to cling to life, with the help of his mother and the medicine cat, and was able to take a shaky breath and crawl slowly to his mom to get some much needed nutrition. Treepelt cared deeply for Mudkit, and he knew that. Apprenticehood: Mudpaw was so excited to become an apprentice. He was eager to learn and to become a warrior. Still, his mother watched over him. They always battled side by side. He took comfort in her presence. She protected him. They were each others' best friend. Warriorhood: Mudfur was exstatic to become a warrior. He knew his mother was proud of him, and that made him proud. As Mudfur went off on his own, doing what warriors do, hunting, patroling borders, even sharing tounges with other cats, he and his mother drifted apart, going their seperate ways at last. One fateful day, Mudfur went out hunting alone. He was chasing a rabbit's scent when he came across a strange scent. It smelled familiar. He racked his brain, searching through all his mentor had told him. It clicked. Fox! But something was off...Before he knew what was happening, a large male fox was standing over him, foam clinging to the fur around his mouth. Mudfur was frozen in fear. What should he do? Flee, obviously, but where! He couldn't lead this monster back to camp. He whirled around and took off, back to camp, yowling. He hoped someone would here him and come to help him fight off the fox before they reached it. He felt a sharp pain in his back left leg as he was jerked off his feet. The fox had him gripped firmly between his teeth. It shook him around quite a bit before loosing its grip and sending Mudfur flying through the air. He heaved himself to his feet and limped away as quickly as he could. As he got closer to camp, he continued to yowl. For whatever reason, the fox wasn't following him anymore. But his leg hurt like none other. His eyes glazed over, and he collapsed only a few fox lengths from camp, foam begining to form around his mouth. StarClan: Mudfur awoke many moons later in StarClan. What had happened after he passed out that day, he didn't know. He gathered from the stories of other warriors of StarClan that he had caught a disease from the fox. It had made he aggressive, even towards his own clanmates. This news troubled him greatly. He hoped they knew that it wasn't him. It had been the disease, taking over his body, his brain. He had remained in the medicine cat den, from then on, as she tried fruitlessly to heal him. He had been killed by a ThunderClan warrior who was only defending her leader. Mudfur enjoyed watching his mother down below. He also watched over his two sisters, after they were born. He couldn't wait to meet them. He helplessly watched his mother battle greencough. He hated to see her in pain. When the disease took her life, however, he rushed to welcome her. Her pelt now glittered with starshine as the two long lost friends, mother and son, found each other again. Together, they sit. Side by side, watching over his sisters as they grow, finding friendship and love. And watching for whatever else may come their way. Family '''Mother: 'Treepelt '''Brother(s): '''Unknown Tom (Deceased) '''Sister(s): '''Stillborn, Leafwhisker, Petalfrost Category:StarClan Characters Category:Leafwhisker